Let Me See a Man-Wolf!
by Venom23
Summary: This is a scene between Jacob and Seth from Seth's P.O.V. Jacob shows Seth the perks of being the alpha that no one else has seen.


**SO, here's a scene between Jacob and Seth. I was originally going to work up story to this scene but was too excited about writing this so I have not. Before this scene happens though, Jacob and Seth were just at the beach, then they went into the woods to talk about the werewolf shape-shifting and vampires and such. Also that ancestral heritage is how one becomes a shape-shifter (like in the books) or one can be chosen to be a werewolf. Seth is not part of the Quileute pack. (I DO NOT OWN ANY OF STEPHENIE MEYER'S CHARACTERS FROM THE TWILIGHT SAGA. THIS IS PURELY FICTION.)**

* * *

[In the woods, Seth's sitting on a fallen tree and Jacob's standing by. SETH POV]

"You wanna see?" Asked Jacob.

"I do actually. Sounds kind of cool. Let me see a man-wolf!"

Jacob smiled and stared me down for a while. I really liked him. He was playful and kind, he had a friendly smile, and of course, he was irresistibly attractive.

"I'm gonna need you to turn around then, good sir."

Jacob said this all goofy-like, so I knew he liked the fact that I was curious and that he was about to show me something no one else had seen. This was something personal, a secret, and it made me feel special.

"Okay... turning..."

I was not sure exactly sure what to expect while I had my back facing Jacob. There were so many negative depictions of werewolves that I stereotyped them as menacing, ugly creatures that were always eating someone. But Jacob would not put me in such a situation- from what he talked about earlier, he would be himself still, and not a monster.

A few moments passed... I wondered when Jake was going to give me the 'okay.'

"Can I turn around now?"

He did not reply, nor did he make any sound what so ever. I decided to go ahead and face the man-wolf. When I saw him, I froze as chills and bumps pervaded my skin. His expression was serious, with no trace of his previously cheery attitude, almost horrifying.

I moved further up the tree to become eye-level with him, for he had grown in height, and in muscle too. His eyes glowed the color of blood, with no difference between iris and pupil, staring at me, not at all caring to wonder from mine. I knew he could sense my fear- shaking as my heart raced with the adrenaline flowing through my veins. His hair was much messier, much wilder than before, facial hair had sprouted along his jaw line and met at a goatee under his lips- now a deep reddish brown, and the color of his skin had turned olive-brown. He was still Jacob, just a scarier, bigger, hairier, and hotter Jacob.

I looked back at his glowing red eyes-

"Can I touch you?"

Again, he made no reply and his expression remained unchanged; he was perfectly still. I put my left hand by his jaw, grazing his neck with the tips of my fingers then smoothing over soft, fuzzy beard- it was like fur. Still, Jacob did nothing, so to test my boundaries more, I ran my other hand through his messy hair, grabbing sections and pulling through them- it too was like fur. Still, nothing phased him.

The temptation to kiss his idle lips overwhelmed me so I hastily pressed mine to his. Venturing beyond the entrance, I slit my tongue on one of his canines, and quickly pulled away. _Ugh... werewolf, not VAMPIRE! _The taste of iron filled my mouth while pain seared my tongue. Still, Jacob did nothing.

I turned away ashamed; why was he doing everything _but_ something? But then, Jacob turned my face back towards his and said,

"Dude... you taste pretty good!"

He cheesed, revealing his sharp ivories, but I looked away again.

"Look at me... hey... SETH!"

I finally looked back.

"I love you too."

With this he pulled me back to his face and our first real kiss thus followed- rough yet satisfying. It was engrossing, yet hurt like hell, but then the pain from the cut began to cease and I grew more comfortable with his invasion. Then, sadly, he removed his lips from mine.

"You know, something I didn't tell you earlier, is that one of the first pre-wolf symptoms is being able to heal faster? Oh and uh... a perk to being me, besides this 'middle-state', is that alphas can recruit warriors."

Thinking about what he said, it seemed quite irrelevant to anything that just happened. But then I realized- my tongue, the cut had healed. He made me- like him...

"Now we can always be together."

This was perfect- _HE _was perfect. I couldn't help but grin ear to ear.

"Okay," I said, " but not before I finish checking you out."

"As you wish." Jake laughed. Then he took a step back.

I jumped down off of the fallen tree and landed on his shirt and pants, torn from the transformation. Unfortunately, his boxers had remained around him, though with many tears, none fortunate either to reveal anything serious- _damn it!_ One thing was for sure- Jacob got a lot harrier. It was everywhere!

I grabbed his hands, noticing that 'fur' had completely covered the back of his hands but thinned beyond the wrists. 'Fur' from his underarms were bushing out. His torso, even more defined, had a 'fur' trail starting between his thick pecks leading southward between his abdominals to his waist; from there down, from what I could tell, the only place 'fur' did not touch was his toes and the bottom of his feet. All this hair was turning me on, I felt so lucky to have the furriest guy in the world.

I decided to wrap my arms around Jacob's waist and slid my hands over his butt. I searched for a tear I could easily fit my fingers through and to my convenience, found a rather large slit over his crack, grabbed its sides, and finished what his transformation could not, so now no clothes could remain useful to Jacob.

Backing up, his boxers fell, revealing his desserts. Two over-sized kiwis hung from one heck of an extra-ripe banana. My appetite grew immensely; they were the most sacred part of Jacob and they were mine.

Jake then knelt down to kiss me.

"Do you want me? Because I'm all yours, there's nothing you can't have."

I nodded and having done so, Jacob stood back up, with his banana now swelling. Then he turned me around with my hands in his, and put them against the fallen tree, only to take his hands off in order to undo my baiting suit. Putting his hands back on mine, he leaned up against me, his face beside mine, and whispered into my ear.

"You'll heal quickly..."

Suddenly, my ass felt like it was being torn apart in every direction. Air rushed out of my lungs into a cry of pain as Jacob slowly inched his way into me.

"It's almost through."

But 'almost' seemed like an eternity- thank goodness when he did stop, but my relief was interrupted when Jacob began wiggling himself further into me until his kiwis dangled between us, pressing for entrance. Then he started devouring me, nipping at my neck and tasting me with his warm, sloppy tongue. I guessed he was giving me some time to adjust...

"Seth, baby, you know I'm not done."

"Of course you're not... haven't done... anything yet..."

"No, I mean..." Jacob laughed, " I'm not done getting inside you."

_HOLY SHIT WHAT THE CRAP WHAT THE HELL DOES HE MEAN?!_

"What?! You're about as close to me as physically possible! What are you gonna do, stick your coconuts in there too?"

I could feel Jacob's stomach vibrating against me as he cracked up laughing. _OH MY GOD PLEASE TELL ME I'M WRONG!_

"That's exactly what I'm going to do."

"Please, Jacob, you can't... it's enough already, more than enough."

"Seth, I'm the alpha, so we're doing this."

It was inevitable. What seemed like the ultimate fantasy was on its way. Besides, it is no like I had a choice, I could not resist the alpha's orders, I had to obey.

One thing I noticed though when I looked down, that the time he gave me to adjust was enough to lubricate my ass with his pre-cum, seeping down the backs of my legs. This would make the next step easier, hopefully.

Jacob took one of his furry balls and cupped it against the stretch of my hole. I doubted this was going to work, it was unfathomable for me to be able to widen any more.

"Jake, this isn't going to work... AHHHHH! SHIEEEEEEET!"

Jacob shoved his testicle between me and his dick.

"One down, one to go. We can do this my way or your way- that was yours." he growled.

"Then what's yours?"

His way was no better. Having one of his balls already in me, the other strained for entrance, and there was way more meat in him than loose sac. Jacob held on to my waist, then thrust himself into me while pulling me backwards, compelling me to take in the rest of his package.

My lover howled as he thrust himself in and out, stretching his sac while his balls managed to stay in. He picked up some speed, enabling slushy sounds, and allowing his clear liquid to pour out of me, saturating the ground below. The feeling of him was amazing, slipping around inside me, using my body to achieve the most intimate feeling that can be shared between two humans. How wonderful it is to prove to someone that they love them with the union of their bodies.

Jacob was getting rougher, surely it would not be much longer till he came, but if this could last forever, I would enjoy if forever. Then, Jacob began returning the favor with his right hand.

"Tell me when you're about to blow, I want us to do it together."

All I could do was nod, rubbing the side of my face with the soft scruffiness of his, this was not going to take long and soon enough I told him to get ready.

"Jake..."

"Yeah?" he moaned.

"...about...to..."

That was when Jacob jumped into over-drive, lifting me off the ground, and pumping himself even harder in a race with his right hand.

He started grunting, and his thrusting turned into jerking spasms as he began filling me with his hot fluid. Then I started to spew too, though I did not last as long as he- his massive ejections just kept blasting into me.

When he finally stopped, he set my feet back on the ground for the last trial of pain. Still in his man-wolf state, he began pushing himself out, dilating me to at least one of his huge biceps.

"It hurts Jacob...so much..."

" I know baby, we're almost there..."

When his kiwis popped out, I was able to gasp for air. He left his pecker in while de-transforming, I felt so loose... and sick.

"Seth, you made it!"

Jacob said this proudly, turned me around and with an exhausted smile told me how much he loved me and began Frenching me.

I felt like puking, and sure enough, Jacob got a mouthful of himself as his cum gushed from my mouth. Another round, with an even longer stream of white, sticky Jacob launched out of me all over his chest and rushing down our bodies.

"Got any more in there, big guy?"

Jacob swallowed my mouth just in time for the last blow and gulped every last bit.

I was so drained that I fell into my lover; he caught me, picked me up and carried me in his arms all the way back to his house. When we got inside, he took me to the bathroom, laid me in the tub and turned on the water. He went to the under-sink cabinets to pulled out a fresh bar of soap, toss it in the water, and also get a carton of Epsom salt.

"This will help with the soreness."

Jake said this with that wry smile of his while pouring the salt on and around me trickling my skin.

" Yeah, thanks a lot." I joked sarcastically.

After turning the water off, Jake got in the tub, squeaking as he slid his feet and legs around me from behind until his torso cradled mine. We both rested for some time without saying anything as we were both tired.

I peered around at Jake to find his eyes were closed- he was dead asleep. I quietly turned over and whispered,

"Jake, pssst, wake up."

His eyes then cracked open.

"Can you transform again for me?"

With a gruff and sleepy moan, he instantly started growing, filling the entire bath tub as water spilled over and onto the floor, and was again a man-wolf. But a soon as he had woken he fell back into deep sleep. _I will have to mop that up later._

I promptly cleaned ourselves with the soap and drained the tub. I could not stop looking at his furry organs or his furry ass, so I decided to take the liberty and play with him: feeling him up from the inside, massaging his enormous meatballs, and getting a taste or two of is limp banana. _MY GOSH it was a whopper even soft!_

When I finished with foreplay, I got out, dried myself, mopped up the remaining water, and then pulled Jacob out. The challenge now was moving him to his bed and with much effort, I lugged Jake down the hallway, to the master room and onto his queen-sized bed. Then I searched his closet for something _suitable for REVENGE, Mwahaha!_

Once I found that, I searched the bathroom until alas finding, Baby Oil, just what I needed. Upon returning to my sleeping Jake, I propped up his legs, exposing his hairy pucker and greased his hole, rubbing it and the meat around; then I poured the remainder of the oil into him... he would need it.

Morning came and Jacob was back to his human self, as beautiful as ever with his gleaming russet muscles, god-chiseled face, and coal-black hair. I waited for him to wake up.

"Good morning sunshine."

I said this as he began moving around and stretching his arms.

"Hey babe..."

Jake then made a face of misery. I looked at him in the eyes with concern- not that I was at all puzzled as to why he was making a face...

"What's wrong, are you still tired?"

"My ass... it hurts... and my stomach..."

Jeez, I wondered why? Jacob proceeded in removing the quilt I cuddled him under last night, finding that his pelvis appeared bloated.

"WHAT THE FUCK, dude, did you put something in me last night?"

"Pffff...Nooo! Now why on earth would I do that?"

I burst into laughter.

"OH, and what did you put in there?"

"Mmm nothing too big- just a football."

I was instantly pulled into a passionate kiss with Jake, then he latched on to my bottom lip. I tried pulling away but this made his bite harder, piercing my flesh.

"When I'm through giving birth to this football, you're dead meat!"

His sentence was topped off with a clap of thunder... _strange..._and_ scary._ Then he let go of my lip and I moved around in front of his hairy ass to see the show. His hole had completely shrunk since last night.

Jacob pulled his legs into the air, went into labor, and the football began slowly emerging. He got out about an inch before having to stop for air, letting the football reenter and his hole close shut. He started again and got about a third of the way, then, stopped again panting.

"I can't do this, I can't push it out."

Jake began crying.

"Oh Jakey, don't cry... look... I'll help you."

I got up, licked his face clean of tears, gave him a peck on the cheek, pinched his six-inch hard-on and fed it through my ass.

"Ready babe?"

He nodded; so then he pushed and I sat myself down on Jacob's groin, urging more of the football out than previously.

"We're there Jake, just a little more... yes... oh yeah, push baby!"

Jacob was yelling at the top of his lungs as the ball surpassed halfway- almost shooting itself out.

I laid down on top of Jake. I was proud of him, even if he had some help.

"Do you want me to bring you some water?"

Another nod as he closed his eyes and I went out to get a glass of water.

It had gotten dark outside when I reached the kitchen. I searched the overhead cabinets for a tall clear glass, then moved to the freezer for ice. The light outside dimmed more and thunder resounded. Then I moved to the faucet to pour fresh water for my Jake, swished the glass around, and took a refreshing sip. When I got to the hallway, the house was completely dark, until lightning illuminated the house.

Glowing eyes of a man-wolf stared at me from the other end of the hall, his mouth was open, revealing both rows of teeth and a black tongue. In his right hand held the football.

"Seth, what happened to you yesterday... _that _was a piece of cake."


End file.
